StudentTeacher Relationships
by treblemaker11
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon, well, he did, but he found Bella somewhat happy with Jacob. Five years later, Bella begins teaching, and you can guess who she has in her class : Rated T to be save
1. intro

A/N Alright guys, this is my first Twilight fanfic, and my first fic on this site. If you see another story like this (the beginning being the same, though I doubt the end will be) it's because my friend told me about her idea, and gave me permission to write, as long as she got to read it. I agreed, and we both started writing. Neither of us have read the others, but she did tell me about hers (I know that at least the middle is different). If you see another like this, don't panic, it's just me and my friend. Any who, on to the story.

Intro (Narrator POV)

Bella Swan sat at her desk, carefully writing out the class objectives. This would be her first year teaching. She couldn't believe that she was finally out of college, or the fact that her first time teaching would be Juniors and Seniors – those days didn't seem far ion the past. Bella was nervous, especially since she was just coming out of being sick – she had even had to miss open house night, because she was sure her students didn't want to meet their teacher, only to have her throw up in their face.

Bella was relieved when her first two classes went by uneventfully; she went over what was required and expected of them, and they talked the entire time, just like she had in high school. She had started to think that teaching was going to be easier than she had thought, but as we all know, luck is never on Bella Swan's side for long.


	2. First day

A/N Alright guys, this is my first Twilight fanfic, and my first fic on this site

BPOV

It was my third class of my first day, and I was taking attendance. "Sara Barton I called. An average looking girl with extremely curly brown hair raised her hand, and then went back to whispering to her friend. I went on, "James Crowell."

"Jimmy, please, Miss Swan," said a thin boy with short blonde hair.

I nodded, and looked back to my list. My eyes widened at the next name, and a small gasp escaped my lips. I looked up, and saw the eyes of my entire class, save Sara and her friend, looking at me. Apparently my gasp hadn't been as quite at I thought. My eyes immediately went to the oh so familiar topaz eyes that haunted me in my dreams.

The eyes of my former lover, Edward Cullen.

'_No way,'_ my mind screamed. _'It couldn't' be possible. Five years have passed, and I'm on the other side of the country – There was absolutely no way it was really him. I knew I should have chosen a state closer to the equator! Oh, _why_ didn't I look at my roster before coming in today? How am I supposed to teach this class with him here? What if I have the others in my class? I can't do this!'_ The thoughts were flying through my head. I realized that my class was waiting expectantly for me to continue, or perhaps they just wanted to learn the name of the incredible handsome new kid, and were waiting for an unfamiliar name.

"Ed-Edward Cullen," I managed to choke out. He silently raised his hand, and I quickly looked down before our eyes could lock. Or my over-active tear ducts could start working once again. I tried to quickly finish taking role, but my thoughts kept me from talking correctly.

I got down to the name Brett Lester, but when I went to say his name all that came out was, "Breaster." As soon as I said it, I covered my mouth, blushed furiously, and corrected my self. I looked up to see a skinny boy with short hair, braces, and lots of freckles blushing and shyly raising his hand.

I finally got done with the list of names. For an honors class, this was the biggest one I've seen, especially since there were only about 100 students in the graduating class; either this school is incredibly advanced, or there are a lot of people who are in here that shouldn't be. I walked up to the front of the class, handed a stack of papers (copies of what I had written out earlier) to the first person in each row. I tried to go through the requirements the same way I had with the other two classes, but my pounding heart seemed to have jumped into my throat. I ended up leaving the sugar-coating off and flat out telling them that this year would be the hardest of their high school career, and that they better get used to the idea of getting writers cramps while in my class.

The bell finally rang, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I walked back to my desk, as my students quickly filed out of the room. I knew he would linger, but I hoped that if I ignored him, he'd get the hint and go away. I closed my eyes, and started rubbing my temples, until I felt two cold, hard arms grab me around my waist, lift me into the air, and give me one of the biggest bear hugs I'd ever received.

"BELLA I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Emmett yelled in my ear. "Why aren't you saying anything, aren't you happy to see me?"

I couldn't respond – Emmett's hug had squeezed all of the air out of me. I could feel my face turning blue, and he finally realized that I desperately needed to breathe. He sat me back in my chair, and I quickly filled my lungs with the delicious air.

'_At least it's just Emmett, I don't know what I would do if it were Edward.'_ Some of my fourth hour students started filing in, and were throwing strange looks at Emmett and me, most likely because we were in such close proximity to each other.

I gave Emmett a look that said 'sit down' and he just looked at me. I nodded my head in the direction of one of the few desks that were left. Emmett saluted me, and then marched to his seat. Shaking my head, I glanced down at the list of students in my 4th hour class, and noticed that along with a Cullen, I had a Hale in this class. Great, I have Mr. Emotion too.

I called role, then grabbed the stack of papers for the only Senior class I taught. I handed them out, went over it, trying to ignore Emmett sitting in the front row making faces at me. We got done with about ten minutes to spare, so I went back to my desk, and the class talked for the remainder of the hour.

I was relieved when the bell rang for lunch and the students raced out of the room, even Emmett and Jasper, whom I knew weren't going to eat, but I suppose they needed to act like it, in order to keep the pretenses up. I was even more relieved once I checked the other 3 classes of the day, and saw that I didn't have any of the other Cullens. I don't think I could take seeing Alice so soon after seeing Edward, and I was sure that Rosalie still hated me.

The last three hours of the day went by as uneventfully as the first two had, and I let out a sigh of relief when I was able to get into my old truck, and drive home. I made dinner for myself, then went to bed early, only to fall into a fitful sleep and have a strange dream about a bronze haired boy watch me – an act that was oh so familiar, and one that I had tried to forget.

EPOV

She went to bed early, only to toss in her sleep, looking like she was dreaming of something unpleasant, or something that she didn't want to think about – or perhaps she felt my presence.

While I watched her, I played the scene over and over in my head of her classroom. When she glared at me, the expression "If looks could kill" came to mind. She really must hate me. It was obvious that she had never gotten over me; I wonder what happen to the dog, I couldn't smell him in the house, or on her, or at all. Could he have imprinted and left her. The thought made me hate him more, how could he leave the greatest being in the world. I stopped, and instead of hating him, I hate myself. _I _had left her first. Alice told me she wouldn't be happy, and I should have listened. As I sat there, I could only hope that I wasn't too late.


	3. Second day

A/N Wow, guys, sorry about the delay, and sorry about how lame this chapter is, it's really just a filler, and I'm not happy with it, but I couldn't make you wait any longer. sorry it's such crap. I probably won't review unitl after I've read Breaking Dawn, which I will get tomorrow morning at 12:01 am! I already have the next chapter almost done, so if I work on it really hard, I might get it done, and update again today. well, enough of my rambling, on to the next chapter.

Chapter 2

BPOV

Friday came, and I pretended that _they_ weren't in my class. Any of them. The day was going by rather uneventfully, until lunch. I had brought my lunch, and after going to the teachers lounge to get a bottle of water, was nearly scared to death. I walked back into my room, and to my surprise, Alice was sitting in my chair, with an unreadable expression on her face. "Hello Bella," she said.

"Hi Alice," I managed to get out. Oh how I'd missed Alice, even her crazy shopping sprees! I walked over, set my stuff down, and gave her a hug. Alice grabbed the one chair that wasn't attached to a desk and dragged it over. I could tell she wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

We talked for a while about pointless things, until I asked how Esme was.

"She's alright. She misses you. You should come by our house sometime and visit her," Alice said.

"I don't think that'd be the best idea," I said, thinking about who else would be there.

"Bella, you have to know that he left," I winced, "to keep you safe. He even came back, to check on you, even though he said he wouldn't, and told us that you were happy."

"No, I wasn't happy, he told me he didn't love me, and I could see in his eyes that he meant it. Jacob dulled the pain, until he imprinted on my friend."

"Imprinted? You mean Jacob is a werewolf?! What were you thinking? Once we left, you just had to go find the most dangerous mythical creature to be around! And he thought by leaving you he'd be protecting you!" Alice ranted.

"Alice, he meant what he said. I don't think I can talk about this right now," I said, putting my head in my hands. I knew she'd leave, but I didn't hear her stand up, put the chair back, or open and close the door. When I looked up, she was gone, but there was a note on my desk. It had a phone number on it, which I assumed was her cell phone.

The note said, "Bella, if you ever need to talk, call this number."

I pulled out my cell phone, and entered the number into my address book, and speed dial. I finished my lunch, threw my trash into the trashcan, and started getting ready for my next class. _"Only two more 'real' hours left,"_ I chanted in my head, because 7th hour was my prep hour.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. I sent the students home with no homework; I think I was fast becoming one of the favorite teachers. What the students didn't know was that I would never give homework on the first two days of school, however next week they'd have an assignment every night, though I would give them time in class, enough, that if they worked hard, they would get it done.

I was relieved when the final bell rang, and was out the door once the buses had left, only to go home to dream about the beautiful boy that watched me while I slept.


End file.
